


Paint My Body

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: Isaac and Reader have been best friends before he got the bite. Now that's he's a werewolf they're even closer than before. What happens when they go to the glow light party together?
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Paint My Body

You watched as his lips pulled into a small smile on one side and his eyes stayed glued to you as the lights flashed around the room around the two of you. It was a shock when you had walked into Derek’s loft to see the glow party that had congregated here. This wasn’t something that you were entirely comfortable with but Isaac had promised that nothing would go wrong tonight and that you all needed to spend some time just being teenagers.

“What?” you asked through an uneasy chuckle. Isaac grinned widely and you could see his teeth glowing bright white in the black light.

“Nothing.” He teased softly and you shook your head at him before you hand came up and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Whatever Lahey.” You scoffed at him and his grin turned a little wicked as his head began to bop to the music making you laugh brightly at his antics.

“C’mon let’s dance!” he called out to you. He grabbed your hand in his and began tugging you where everyone else was dancing wildly. You shook your head and tried to pull your hand from his. He looked back to you and with a sharp tug your body crashed with his and his hands came to rest loosely on your hips. He slotted his thigh in between your legs and began to sway with you. Your face heated rapidly at how close together you were dancing as you stared up at him in surprise. “Is this okay?” he asked just above the music and you blushed brightly again before you nodded your head in response.

Isaac’s answering smile was wide and bright and you felt yourself relaxing as your hips swayed with his easily. The two of you were so in tune with each other that it was as if you were one. You surmised that it was because you had best friends for years; growing up next door to each other you easily found friendship and comradery with him. The two of you told each other everything.

Even that furry problem that you fondly called it. Your cohesive bond had come as a shock to Derek but when you had stepped in front of a cowering Isaac and took the alpha werewolf head on during one of their training sessions Derek had understood. He had even understood more than you presented to everyone, most importantly you’re feelings that you were harboring for Isaac. When he had tried to talk to you about those feelings you had easily brushed him off and he had let you only because he didn’t want a repeat of you threatening him. Which he found cute but unnecessary.

You were lost in your thoughts and only pulled out of them when Isaac leaned forward so that his mouth was ghosting against your ear making you shiver. With the change in stance you wrapped your arms around his neck and felt his grin against your ear which made you grin in return and shake your head a little.

Isaac was confusing, you loved the boy and saw him as your confidante and partner in crime but you also saw him as the one boy you would never be able to catch his attention. At least not in the way you wanted. And while your relationship with the young werewolf had always been more intimate than most relationships you’ve had you never thought he had feelings for you. He had never given you any indication to contradict that thought. So you had been pushing your feelings for him aside so that your friendship was never in jeopardy. But ever since he had been bitten by Derek you had felt that your relationship had dialed up on the touchy feely aspect. While before the bite Isaac would brush your hand with his or hug you like a brother, now he would hold your hand more assuredly and his hugs would last longer and his arms would slide lower on your body to hold you _that_ much closer to him. And the cuddling, oh goodness the cuddling. While you would always find comfort in sitting close to Isaac with your shoulders brushing, now Isaac would often climb through your bedroom window so that he could wrap his long lanky body around yours. Wrapping you in a soothing warmth that made sleeping easier for the both of you.

Just then a body bumped into your back pulling you from your headspace and you turned to look over at a grinning Danny. He was painted with glow paint and was tugging Ethan behind him.

“Hey you two!” Danny shouted over the music. “You should get painted!” he called over his shoulder as he moved Ethan through the crowd. You could feel Isaac nuzzle his nose behind your ear as he whispered in your ear.

“Wanna paint my body?” he husked out to you and you shivered in his arms knowing that he felt it.

“Only if you’ll paint mine Lahey.” You quipped back and leaned away from him to see he was grinning wickedly at you. Rolling your eyes at him with a smirk and slight shake of your head you dragged him over to the painting station.

Thankfully you had worn a tank top tonight and it was an older one so you wouldn’t be upset if paint got on it. You laughed brightly as you watched Isaac dip a paint brush into the neon glow paint and move over to you with a glint in his eyes.

The paint was cool on your skin and you shivered as Isaac dragged the paint brush up and down your arms in squiggle patterns. He then locked eyes with you before he moved the brush towards the skin on your chest that scoop neckline presented to him. You nodded your head before huffing out a surprised breath at the coolness of the paint. Isaac finished his artwork on you by painting little stars on your face by your eyes. When he was done you looked critically over at him trying to figure out what you were going to paint and where. With your hesitation Isaac reached down and gripped the hem of his shirt before he slid it up his body and flung it to the ground. You stared with wide eyes at his naked chest and then flushed at your action. Isaac shot you a wicked grin and you shook your head with a soft smile.

“C’mon paint me!” he called over the music. You moved closer and picked up a paintbrush and began painting a silhouette of a howling wolf on his navel area with the moon behind it and paw prints over each of his pecks. You had gotten so into painting him that you didn’t realize how close you had gotten to him. But when you looked up to see him staring at you with his lips parted you were entranced by his sparkling eyes.

His hands came up quickly to cup your face and dragged you even closer as his lips descended on yours. You squeaked against his lips before your body melted against his and you fell deeper into the kiss. When you both pulled away for air you both jumped when someone shouted from behind you.

“Fucking finally!” shouted Stiles and you turned to see Stiles, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Allison and the twins all smiling and smirking at the two of you in various stages of glowing happiness. “Was wondering when you would grow the balls scarf boy?!” Stiles shouted as the others all nodded their head. Turning back to Isaac you saw he was blushing and trying to duck his head. You reached up to cup his cheek and drag his face to look at you where his eyes connected with yours. Feeling a burst of confidence you smiled warmly up at him.

“I love you.” You said to him knowing that he would be able to hear you over the music. His eyes widened almost comically and his hands were back on your cheeks pulling you in for a deeper kiss that all your friends cheered to from behind you.


End file.
